In a technical field involving with a construction machine such as an excavator, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is known a construction machine which controls a working device so that a tip of a bucket moves along a target construction ground shape indicating a target shape of an excavation target.
In the specification, a control of operating at least one of a boom cylinder, an arm cylinder, and a bucket cylinder of the working device so that the bucket moves along the target construction ground shape will be referred to as a stop assisting control. In the stop assisting control, a target speed of the bucket is determined based on a distance between the bucket and the target construction ground shape, a target speed of a boom is calculated based on the determined target speed of the bucket and a movement speed of a bucket derived from at least one of an arm manipulation amount and a bucket manipulation amount of an operator, and the boom cylinder is controlled based on the calculated target speed of the boom.